A Part Of Her
by EbonyWells
Summary: Daryl left her. Ran off with Merle. Now she has no one to turn to and she feels more sad then she had in a long time. Thats when Axel decides to step in and comfort her. But when Daryl returns, things get a bit out of hand.


**Hey guys! So, I'd like to apologize in advance for not getting a second chapter to **_**Wishing **_**up. I am going to continue, I've just had some trouble with it. Anyway, I think this is just going to be a One-Shot. And yes, there's slight Caxel. Don't get me wrong, I ship Caryl to the moon and back, but there was a point when I was hoping Carol and Axel would get together :o**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He'd left.

Daryl had left.

Carol felt her heart sink into her stomach as Rick tried comforting her. The air was heavy and she felt herself shaking.

"He left?" She asked once again, hoping Rick's answer would change and that Daryl would show up behind those gates. If this was some kind of practical joke, she'd hate him. But at least he'd be here with her.

As the cold, hard truth hit Carol like a ton of bricks, scenes from the farm raced through her mind.

_Sophia. The Cherokee Rose. I can't lose you too. _

The scene from the horse stables that one morning etched in her brain. He had wanted to go out, look for her little girl. Seeming to completely ignore the fact that he had just taken a bullet and arrow for her the day before. She followed him, pestered him; told him he couldn't go out. Then she voiced her worries. Her worries about not finding her and how her hope was slowly dwindling away. She could still feel his eyes boring into her with the hurt and anger.

"_I cant lose you too." _Her own voice echoed in her mind as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. Those words had been true then, and they were more true than ever now. She hadn't been this sad for a long time and all she wanted to do was run into big strong arms and have them hold her; a gruff voice telling her everything would be okay.

But those arms were gone. Left with his no good brother. Carol couldn't blame him though, she knew what was going through his mind. Merle was like a disease. Just like Ed. She'd like to think that if Ed walked into the prison, alive and breathing, demanding her to go with him that she'd tell him to go to hell. But people like Merle and Ed were diseases.

You couldn't just shake them off.

* * *

Carol was down in the main area with everyone, but hadn't uttered a word to anyone. She was still trying to accept the fact that she would never see Daryl again. It was much to quiet without him, even though he didn't talk much anyway and it was less alive around the prison.

Everyone mine as well been Walkers. There was barely any conversation and everyone was trudging around, seemingly upset. They all seemed to be watching her with the same, cautious eyes that they did when they had just found Sophia dead. As if she was going to have a complete meltdown; which didn't seem like an awful idea right then.

She came out of her thoughts when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the familiar face of Axel. He placed a bowl of that nights dinner in front of her.

"You need to eat something." He said, taking a seat at the table beside her. Axel was probably one of the closest people to her now. She had definitely misjudged him when she saw him talking to Beth in a some what, concerning matter. He was nice and someone to rely on.

"Thanks." She gave him a slight smile as she took a small bite of her dinner.

"Ain't a problem at all, little miss." Her smile got bigger at Axel's nickname for her. She adjusted in her place and continued eating her dinner. "I'm sorry about your friend leavin'." Carol felt her stomach sink again and looked over at Axel.

"Me too." She choked out and pushed the bowl away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"I didn't know 'im well, but he seemed like a great guy." Carol once again, found herself blinking back tears. Damn, she didn't want to cry again. But talking about it with Axel just hurt her more. Her and Daryl had become so close, and he had saved her life more than just a few times.

The gratitude she had for him was enormous. She cared for him more than anyone else in the group. She had so much respect for him and concern of his well being. She loved him.

The realization dawned over her. She had thought she had loved him for a while, but pushed the thought back for she thought she would scare him. He didn't love her, and it was obvious now. He had left.

A sob escaped her throat and next thing she knew, Axel was wrapping his arms around her in a comforting hug. Carol wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Axel and her had talked a lot, but they had never touched one another. Other than a hand on the shoulder or arm. These weren't the arms she had in mind to be wrapped in, but she liked the comforting feel of them.

She cried herself dry. Her face still buried into Axel's shoulder, she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

"Sorry." She looked at the stain of tears she had left on his shirt and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She unwrapped her arms from his back, but rested her hands on his shoulders. He kept his arms wrapped around her, his hands pressed against her back.

"Don't be sorry. I'm your friend, and friends are here for comfort, right?" Carol smiled at his words and gave him a slight nod.

"Thank you." She planted a small peck on his cheek. Or, at least that's where she meant for it to go, but instead it hit the corner of his mouth. She felt her cheeks warm up as she went to pull away, but Axel pushed her towards him again and gently kissed her on the lips.

She was shocked at first, but then kissed him back just as gently. She didn't think of Daryl. She didn't pull away. She didn't feel ashamed.

She liked it.

* * *

Daryl cautiously walked over a fallen tree branch, his brother in sync with his walking.

"Why th' long face, baby brother? You're free, don' gotta be doin' anybody else's dirty work." Daryl knew his brother was referring to Rick and that made him grit his teeth. He had gotten close to the former sheriff. He wasn't his bitch.

"Yeah, nobodies but yers'." He mumbled as he picked up his pace with walking.

"Why'd ya even come out here wit' me in th' first place? If yer' gonna be a little baby about th' whole thing." Merle scoffed and stopped walking. He turned to face a tree and unzipped his pants to relieve himself. Daryl had wanted to go with his brother. He was the only blood he had left and it seemed like the right thing to do.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

"Maybe we should go back." He said as he loaded an arrow into his bow. Merle chuckled and zipped his pants back up when he was finished.

"I ain't welcome there. 'Sides, who is there that you miss so much?" Daryl shook his head quickly.

"No one." _Asskicker. Carol. _God he missed Carol. But he was sure she'd be fine. She'd understand. "I'm just sayin'. It's a shelter, got food. A pot to piss in." He explained, adjusting the strap of his crossbow on his back.

"I ain't got a place there! Hell, I nearly killed the China man." Merle leaned his shoulder against a tree and narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"He's Korean." Daryl corrected him dryly.

"Whatever." Why was he out here, with his damn brother? He hadn't seem him for nearly a year. He had already mourned him long before he was found alive. Why did he leave people who actually cared for him? His family. Why did he leave his family?

"I'm goin' back. I'd rather be with them then out 'ere, fending on our own." He turned to start walking, trying to ignore his brothers angry gaze. He felt a tight grip on his shoulder and a kick to his back, causing him to fall to the ground and the back of his shirt to rip.

Daryl stayed on his hands and knees for a few seconds, breathing angrily. He could feel his brother staring at the scars on his back. He felt exposed as a brush of wind went across his back, causing him to shiver.

"I-I didn't know he…" Daryl grabbed his ripped shirt and stood up, pushing Merle away.

"Yeah, he did. He did it to you, that's why you left first." He didn't look at his brother as he picked up his crossbow and tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He stormed off back to the direction of his home. His family. His Carol. And once he got through those gates, he was going to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

Carol had just finished putting the sheet over the bars of her cell, when Axel walked in.

"What's that for?" He asked with a bit of a perplexed look on her face.

"Privacy. Don't need people peeking in here." She laughed a bit as she explained. Axel nodded as it made sense to him.

"Good idea." He smiled a little and leaned in the doorway. "You been feeling better?" She nodded. Carol was able to accept the fact that she'd never see her friend again. At least she had Axel here with her. They hadn't kissed since earlier today in the commons room. Neither of them felt awkward about it. It felt nice kissing someone again. She hadn't done that in a long time.

"I'd love to chat Axel, but it's been a long day." She yawned. "I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?" He nodded, but walked further into her cell. Before she had a chance to ask him what he was doing, he set a hand on the back of her neck and kissed her, a little more rough than before. She kissed him back just the same, and smirked a little when his mustache brushed on her upper lip. Pulling back, she tiredly smiled at him. "Goodnight, Axel." She whispered, and gently pulled out of his grasp.

"Goodnight, little miss." And with that, he exited her cell. Carol smiled as she watched him leave. She enjoyed the kisses, but didn't expect anything more. They were sweet, and comforting; helped her feel something other than sadness and grief. She turned around and walked to a pile of clothes she had neatly set in the corner of her room. Looking for pajamas, she found a shirt that looked way to big to be hers. Studying it, she realized who's it was.

"Daryl's shirt…" Tears instantly returned to her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her chest felt tight and the sinking feeling came back to her stomach. She brought the shirt to her face and inhaled. It still had his smell.

Why was she kissing Axel? She didn't have feelings for him; or at least not the feelings she had for Daryl. Maybe she was just using Axel as a replacement for Daryl. She wanted her redneck, not a prisoner.

Carol cursed at herself as she pulled the shirt away from her face. She cursed at herself for ignoring these feelings she had for him for so long. For never telling him how she really felt. Maybe if she had he'd still be here. With her. Him leaving, it felt like a piece of her had left too.

Slipping out of her own shirt and pants, she slipped on Daryl's shirt and looked down at how long it was on her. She gave out a watery smile as she instantly felt comfort with the shirt draping around her figure. Walking through the dark of her cell, she lied down on her bed and faced the wall, hoping sleep would soon come to her.

* * *

Rick had let him and surprisingly Merle in too. But he had handcuffed Merle the second he walked through the gate. Merle just rolled his eyes and allowed Rick to handcuff him.

"Glad to have you back." He said, in a tired tone.

"Where's Carol?" He asked, scanning his eyes around the prison yard. He had to tell her how he felt before he pussied out.

"Her cell." Daryl rushed into the prison and up to the cell block. He stopped when he heard the whispering of Maggie and Beth.

"I can't believe what happened in the commons room today." The younger Greene girl sighed. He felt like some kind of teenage girl as he listened to the sisters gossip.

"Carol and Axel? I know." Wait, what?

"Maybe kissing him was just her way of grieving over Daryl leaving." Daryl blinked his eyes hard in shock.

She had kissed Axel. Well, then again, how could he blame her? His dumbass had run off with his brother and had never even told her how much he cared for her. But it didn't matter. She obviously didn't feel the same way about him. Hunching his shoulders, he eyed Carol's. Sheets were covering the bars and he couldn't see inside.

_Maybe he's in there with her now. Lucky bastard. _

Daryl quietly threw all hope of them ever being together out the window, as he quietly made his way to his own cell.

She'd never love a hick like him anyways.

* * *

She nearly choked on her breakfast when she saw Daryl walk into the commons room. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Judging by the shocked look from all the others faces, she knew that he was really there. When had he gotten back and why hadn't he told her when he did? Standing up, she realized she was still wearing his shirt, but didn't care.

Carol ran up to him and hugged him. She knew he hated human contact, but she was just so happy to see him. It wasn't much surprise to her when he tensed up as she hugged him. Pulling back, she studied his face with a smile plastered on hers, but it vanished as soon as she saw he wasn't even looking at her. And she nearly cried as he brushed her off and walked past her to the makeshift stove, where breakfast was being served.

Without saying a word to anyone or even looking at her, he carried his bowl of oatmeal out of the room and she was left standing there, like a damn fool.

* * *

He'd been up in the guard tower most of the day. He didn't want to talk to no one. All that was on his mind was the fact that Carol and Axel had kissed.

It's not like she was his woman or anything. He didn't have a claim on her. But damn, he wanted one.

Daryl was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize anyone was in the tower with him until he heard soft footsteps walking towards him. He knew who they belonged too and he sighed. One of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"Hey." She softly smiled at him. He had missed that smile. He felt the corner of his lips slowly tug up, but prevented them from doing so. He mumbled a 'Hi' into her direction before looking away from her. He knew if he looked at her for to long, those gorgeous blue eyes of hers would reel him in. He heard her walk closer to him until her shoulder was pressed against his.

Fuck. What did she think she was doing? He was pissed at her. Well, not pissed at her. He could never be angry at her. He was pissed at the prisoner who decided to make a move on her and take her from him. Daryl would've done it a long time ago if he had the balls.

"I'm really glad you're back. I was pretty lonely without you here."

"From what I heard ye' had Axel to keep ya company." He cringed as soon as the words left his lips. He didn't mean to say it, he just spat it out. She seemed surprised.

"How'd you know?" She asked, guilt seeming to spread across her face.

"Last night, I came to talk to ye' and I heard Maggie and Beth talking and that's what they were talkin' 'bout." Groaning, Carol looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"When you left, I was so upset. I cried for a long time. I missed you instantly. Kissing Axel was just so I could feel something other than the sadness that was growing in my heart," She was now standing in front of him. "And I only kissed him twice! I think he knew that it didn't mean much to me." He went to say something, only to have her put a finger to his lips in order to silence him. "I'm so happy you're back Daryl. And if I could take those kisses back, I would." Once she had finished, she took her finger away and her eyes flicked to his lips and then quickly back up at him. He didn't know what to say.

Was what she saying true? Or was this all simply out of pity. Carol had grown to be his best friend. He wanted her to be more, but wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. He had no idea how to express it to her either, He had never been good with talking, or feelings. So he didn't say anything, he did.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, slowly and unsure. But once she kissed him back, he gained more confidence and kissed her rougher. He smirked against her lips when he heard a low rumble come from the back of her throat. As they continued to kiss and explore each others mouth, he realized he could kiss her forever.

But forever had to come to an end.

She was the one to pull back, breathing heavy. Slightly smiling down at her, he placed his hands on the small of her back.

"Ye' gonna tell yer' friend he ain't allowed to kiss ya no more?" She nodded a little and smirked.

"I was going to go talk to him now." She reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around her and went to walk out the door. Setting her hand on the handle, she smiled at him over her shoulder. "I'm glad your back." And then she was gone.

He was glad he was back, too.

* * *

Carol sat in her cell after her conversation with Axel. It had gone better than expected and he seemed to accept the fact of them being just friends. Lighting up the candle on a small bureau, she made sure the sheets were covering the bars and undressed herself. She had just shed her shirt and was going for the clasp of her bra when she felt a someone else's hand on the clasp and another covering her mouth when she screamed.

"Shh…" She heard Daryl's voice right beside her ear and slapped his hand.

"You scared me to death! When'd you get in here?!" She whispered intensely, back still towards him.

"Just a second ago. You're real easy to sneak up on." It was true. She hadn't even heard the door open. But why was he here? A calloused hand was set on her stomach and the other was still holding on to the clasp of her bra.

Oh.

She heard her heart pounding in her ears as he finally unclasped her bra, and she was standing there in just her pants. Her back was pressed against the front of him and the hand that was on her stomach started making its way up her body and stopped, covering her breast. It sent shivers up her spine.

He turned her to face him and couldn't barely see his face that gleamed a bit from the burn of the candle light. Her bare chest was now pressed right up to his clothed one and his eyes never left hers as he leaned in and kissed her. And this time it started out rough and got even rougher as they continued. She moaned into his mouth as he set each of his hands on one of her breasts and gently bit at her bottom lip.

Carol started tugging at the collar of his shirt and he pulled back, allowing her to get the shirt over his head. They stood there for a moment, and she took the opportunity to trace a scar over his collarbone with the tips of her fingers. She had seen some of his scars before, but never brought them up.

She felt him tremble a bit as her fingers continued moving over the scar. Daryl gently pushed her over to the bunk and lied her down on the bottom bed. He set himself up on his forearms, but other than that, he was practically lying on top of her. But she didn't mind.

Daryl started kissing her neck, and left a wet trail down her neck and across her collarbone. His soft lips pressed against her skin had her arching her back. She wanted more. Carol quickly found herself unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off with her feet. He kissed her hungrily as he took off her own pants and set a hand on her thigh. She moaned into his mouth and he moved his hand up and down.

Pulling back, he stopped moving his hand and looked at her. Studying her. What if she stopped him? What if she didn't want this? Had he forced her into it and she was just to scared to tell him to stop?

"Ye' sure ya' want to do this?" She quickly nodded and pulled off his boxers. That's when he went for her panties and with a flick of his wrist had them off. He stared into her eyes as he finally sank into her and she held onto his shoulders with a tight grip. He started slow, and a hand covered her mouth as she let out a loud moan.

Biting back a groan of his own, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Daryl picked up the pace a bit and he felt her legs tighten up around him. She put her hands on his chest and his heart nearly stopped.

Here came the rejection. The realization that she was making a mistake.

He was completely taken by surprise when instead of pushing him off of her, she rolled him onto his back so that now she was on top of him. This wasn't the Carol he knew, but he liked the aggressive Carol he was seeing right now. Her hands were pressed into the bed, one on each side of his head and they moved in rhythm with one another. She threw her head back and groaned when he cupped each of her breasts, once more.

That's when she started moving faster, and he matched her pace from underneath her. He let out a groan of his own when she was pressed up against him and continued moving back and forth.

Rolling her hips, he had to close his eyes to collect his thoughts. He didn't want this to be over so quick. But he had never really been with a woman. Well, at least a woman he truly cared about. Daryl growled and gripped onto her biceps and pressed her back into the bed.

Now he was the aggressor.

Carol wrapped her arms around his neck and sat up a bit, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued, but harder. He put a hand on her back to hold himself up and continued moving, praying that they weren't making to much noise. He didn't want to deal with the questions and looks they would give them.

Her legs were once again wrapped around his legs and he could feel the heat radiating off of her. Her rapid breaths and tightening of her muscles indicated to him that she was close. He was too.

Daryl went faster and deeper than he had before, causing her to tighten up more. She buried her face in the burrow of his neck and called out his name when she reached her peak. He gave out a groan as he reached his and instantly slowed down. They were both breathing heavy against each other and were trying to catch their breath as he came to a complete stop. She separated herself from him and he missed her feel immediately.

Carol covered herself with a blanket and wiped sweat from her brow as he lied down beside her and settled under the blanket also. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as she rested her forehead on his chest. He set his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm glad you came back." She repeated the words she had told him earlier. His grip on her tightened. He would never leave her again.

" 'm glad I did, too." Their breathing was back to normal and he closed his eyes.

"I love you, Daryl." It was true. She had loved him since he showed up to the farm with her little girls doll. Shot and all. "Don't ever leave me again." He could hear the tears growing in her voice. He pushed her head up and opened his eyes.

"I ain't goin' nowhere. 'Cause," He took a deep breath. He had weird knots in his stomach and never wanted to let go of her. Whenever he thought of her he felt jolts through his body. He had never had love before, but he was sure this is what it felt like. "I love ya' too." And he gently brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled slightly and rested her head back onto his chest. Closing his eyes, he heard her snoring softly and chuckled to himself. He was sure others had heard them, but he didn't care. He would greet the looks they got with pride, because he wasn't ashamed.

He loved Carol and was never going to leave her again.

* * *

**So, this was my first time ever really writing smut. Don't judge if I'm awful at it!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and for those out there who read **_**Wishing, **_**a chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
